


one more thing.

by vaultfox



Series: Gift Fics [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, OC Kiss Week, Sharing a Bed, Sharing bodyheat, Smoking, Threesome kinda?, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaultfox/pseuds/vaultfox
Summary: Almost threesome between MSole/FSole and MacCready, but not really. It's just a lot of fluff and Jerrod being awkward.River Bautista (Vault_Of_Glass's wonderfully amazing Fallout 4 OC) somehow manages to send my sassy Jerrod’s confidence wavering. Jerrod talks a big game and always welcomes others to the MacCready party, but I like to think when things came to pass, he’d be a nervous little girl about it and worry about the other feeling too weird or pressured :PCheck out River's amazing writing on AO3 and tumblr too, you won't be disappointed ^^ (http://missriver.tumblr.com)





	one more thing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vault_of_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/gifts).



> River's wet and cold, and Jerrod and MacCready are right there to warm her up.

A crumpled rucksack was all he could manage, too late to construct a bed and no room to even build it in their cozy shack adjacent Graygarden. Jerrod had insisted she stay the night, bloody and tired from battling Mirelurks at the Weston Water Treatment Plant. 

She shook her head, pleaded and slurred that “she wasn’t tired, not yet” and that Goodneighbor wasn’t too far away. But Jerrod met MacCready’s concerned eye --- he was equally soaked but spoke no word of it, only noting the tremble of her hands and clattering teeth --- they nodded in mutual agreement.

River wasn’t going anywhere.

“Come on,” Jerrod pulled her to his dresser. “Should get you out of these wet clothes.”

“Mmm,” River sighed, “S’pose so. MacCready’s good for keeping the ‘lurks at bay, but he’s not much for keeping me dry, I guess.”

Jerrod laughed as he felt Mac’s sharp intake of breath, “Hey, coulda left you there to fight all those radroaches on the way out _yourself_.”

Her shoulders tensed, relaxing as she forced out a breath. “You’d _never_.”

“Riv,” MacCready walked toward the pair, hands reaching to pull the tangled bun from her hair, a treat he’d always relished after a long day’s work. “Jerrod’s right, need to get you out of this so you don’t catch a cold.”

She tousled her hair and ran a pale hand through it, catching and unraveling the bloodied knots without a second thought. By the time she was done her hand was damn near her hips, and Jerrod couldn’t fathom the amount of effort it took to keep her tresses in such a shape.

“Here,” Jerrod took her by the shoulders, fingertips near touching as they wrapped themselves around her soaked leather coat. “Let’s get you out of this.”

MacCready shot him a look from behind, his upper lip curling into the question he couldn’t quite spit out before River replied, “Hope you have something that’ll fit me here.”

Jerrod’s cheeks ran red, almost matching the shade of the burn scar ravaging his cheekbone. “I think you’ll manage.”

He squeezed at her shoulders, running his palms over to the soggy lapels framing her upper torso. Instinctively, he gripped at them, wringing out a stream of locked in water onto the floor. Jerrod bit his lip, supressing a nervous giggle threatening to come out.

“Something wrong?” River cocked a brow, the dim lighting catching on her cheekbones as she fussed with her hair, cascading down the right side of her figure.

“I uh ... no, no ... nothing just,” he stuttered, backing up and into MacCready’s arms where he relaxed. “just uh ... you sure you don’t feel sick?”

“Why?” She flipped her hair to her back, shrugging from the soaked jacket as it flopped onto the floor. “Should I?”

MacCready slid his palms around Jerrod’s torso, holding him a moment before kissing the back of his shoulder. He held a moment longer, trying to still his companions now very apparent tremors ... _what had gotten into him?_

“No no ... I mean, yes it ... do you feel hot? Like, I mean ...,” Jerrod ran a palm hastily through his hair, busying himself by digging through drawers for a shirt for their overnight guest to wear. “I mean feel hot as in, temperature .. you know, like ... is it warm in here?”

River laughed softly into her shoulder, covered once more with pure-white. She eased herself onto the top of the dresser, kicking her boots off casually. MacCready toed them out of the way, making his way towards the opposite corner to change.

“Not warm,” River sighed. “But ask him, I’m always cold.”

“It’s the truth, Jer,” MacCready called out from behind the magazine rack, the audible _flop_ and _clang_ of his pants and bandolier hitting the floor.

“I uh ... well,” Jerrod swallowed, fumbling with the dirty flannel in his hands. “we should have some extra blank-”

“I was kind of hoping, well ... if it’s alright with ... _you_ ,” she searched Jerrod’s eyes, darting furiously like she’d never seen before. “I mean, _I am_ a guest, and I don’t want to sound ungrateful ...” River glanced over to the lonely bedroll, laid out next to the overflowing magazine rack.

“Oh ... _oh_ ,” Jerrod’s tone changed, breath finally slowing when he realized her proposition. “The ... the bed? Us? I mean, if he’s ... you’re ..”

“Jerrod,” she placed a hand on his shoulder, the other grabbing onto the shirt in his grasp. “It’s alright I just, have a bit of trouble sleeping alone, is all.”

River dragged her fingers down his arm, eyes lowering to his palm as she squeezed, turning her back towards the bedroll. MacCready nodded as they passed, pile of wet clothing in his arms. Dropping them by the door, he cocked a brow up at Jerrod, finding his mouth agape and for once ... silent.

“You uh, alright there Jer?”

“I, um ...” he stroked at his beard, opening and closing his jaw to release the tension riddling his muscles. “River, she’s ...”

“A trouble maker?” he laughed, pulling out two cigarettes from their bedside drawer.

“She’s somethin’ else,” Jerrod sighed.

He struck at a match, once ... twice, three times before it lit, lighting the cigarette quick and perching it off to the side of his mouth. “Lemme guess, wants two of the strongest men in the Commonwealth to cuddle her to sleep, that it?”

“I mean, if that’s what she wanted ... where’s the second guy at?” 

“I’ll just pretend you were talking about yourself, big guy,” MacCready lit the second cigarette, quicker than the first as he held it off to the side. “You alright with that? I mean, River, and us ...”

Jerrod’s eyes went wide, “You mean, you’re alright? I thought it would be ... that you’d be uncomfortable.”

“Nah, plus .. you’re always showing me off ...”

“And rightfully so,” River breathed, throwing her clothes into the pile atop MacCready’s, reaching for the lit cigarette between his calloused fingers. The flannel was almost four sizes too big for her tiny frame, practically a dress in it’s current state. 

“River, I’m ... sorry I didn’t have anything that fit you.”

“ _Jer,”_ River sighed, handing the cigarette back to MacCready who finished it off. “I’m a simple woman. I just want the two of you and a good night’s rest.”

Jerrod’s eyes fell to her lips, a purpley sanguine that miraculously looked natural on her, as if she’d look naked without it.  He swallowed hard, palms running over the loose top to feel for her figure underneath, resting along her hipbones in quiet comfort.

“I think I can do that for you,” Jerrod smiled, craning his neck downward to kiss her forehead. He pulled away slowly and giggled, feeling River’s balance waver as she strained up on the balls of her feet.

She smiled, short and sweet as she toed her way towards the bed, settling in comfortably in the middle of the mattress. MacCready followed, rolling onto his side while Jerrod followed suit. The trio sat in silence for a moment, backs leaning against the shack’s wall --- best they could do for a headboard. 

“Oh, and Jer,” River finally cleared the air, piecing the three stands of hair she’d separated into the beginnings of a braid. “There’s one more thing....”

Jerrod turned his head, hearing MacCready’s stifled laugh into the covers.

“Yeah? You cold, want me to get another blank-”

“No, Jer ... _I’m fine_ , just ...”

“Breakfast,” MacCready deadpanned. “She wants to know if you’ll have anything for breakfast.”

River made contact with his forehead before he had the chance to put his guard up, a playful _smack_ that brought an odd smile to Jerrod’s face. He reached for the light, switching it off as he relaxed down under the covers.

“Sure River, anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://vaultfox.tumblr.com


End file.
